Pattern connection layers in laminated films are used in various packages. For example, US 2013/0309375 (Berbert) discloses a heat-formable, pattern laminated film for thermoforming on a horizontal form-fill-seal machine. WO 2015/072978 (Berbert) discloses a pattern laminated film containing moisturized nylon for chub packaging. US 2015/0132546 (Cruz, et al.) discloses a heat-formable, pattern laminated film comprising a heat-shrinkable film and a non-heat shrinkable film for thermoforming on a horizontal form-fill seal machine. U.S. Pat. No. 8,603,609 (Fraser, et al.) discloses an elastic, formable discontinuously laminated film for trash bags.
Evacutable storage bags need puncture resistance, tear resistance, heat resistance, and bond strength. However, such evacutable storage bags are also generally non-formable.